Fight For My Love
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Humphrey tells Kate that he is leaving Jasper, making her feel bad. Humphrey went and become a lone wolf when he meets another female wolf. Kate had enough and decided to go look for Humphrey until she found out he is with an enemy that he didn't know. Kate and her pack fight their way to win the war. Who's going to win Humphrey's heart?
1. The History & Leaving the Pack

It was a beautiful day at Buffalo National park in Canada. Birds were chirping along with chicks and their mate, while the two predators are in the field. A gray pup was jumping around while its father was trying to teach him.

"No, No son. Over here" said the gray alpha male known as Charley. He has gray fur with yellow eyes and he is holding a stick in his mouth. "Look at the stick and think as a male wolf challenging you."

But the gray pup ignore him. Charley sighed as he watch his son jumping around and try to catch a butterfly. "Now Humphrey, you are going to grow up and going to be like daddy some day. You gotta learn how to fight" he said dropping the stick. Humphrey only know two words, which is mommy and daddy. He's only four months old and he's kind of late because other pups start speaking after almost four months old. "Dada" said Humphrey holding Charley's fore arm.

Charley chuckled. "Humphrey let me show you something" he said walking to a pond and Humphrey followed him with a smile on his face as always.

"You see those reflections down there" he asked and Humphrey swiped the water before looking at his father. "You and me look the same. When you are bigger, you are going to be an alpha wolf just like your daddy. Now let me see you how you fight."

With that, Charley stood there and waited but Humphrey continue playing with the water. "Humphrey no playing" he said looking at him before smiling. "Reminded me when I was a pup" he whispered to himself.

"It's so disappointing to see you working so hard to get your pup what you wanted him to be" said a black wolf behind him with brown eyes. "Well if isn't it Henry, alpha wolf in the in the western pack" he asked and he nodded his head. "Now, are you asking me again to spar with you so you can beat up Winston?"

"Well yeah because you are the pack leader anyways. I want to be a pack leader so you can spend with your son" he said and Charley look at his son before looking at him. "Now, why do you want to be the pack leader" he asked. "Let's see, I look good with a beautiful fur. I'm freaking smart and I wanted to do what I want" Henry explained.

Charley rolled his eyes. "We'll fight on three. One" he said.

Charley quickly turn to his son. "Pay attention Humphrey. Since you are the pack leader's son, let me show you how it's done" he said. "TWOTHREE" Henry exclaimed quickly but Charley pounce on him before doing a body slam.

The two wolves fight each other while Humphrey look over and saw a bone being attached to a string. Humphrey began chasing it as it start rolling away.

"Who's the Alpha wolf" Charley asked pinning him down. "You are" Henry replied. "Remember that anyways, Humphrey that's how you fight" he said turning around to see him gone. "Humphrey" he called out as he look around.

Humphrey jumped out of the bush and caught the bone in his mouth. He heard a click and saw a barrel in his face. A human is holding a hunting rifle with the other human holding the string. "Oh look, a pup" he said picking him up. "He'll worth a few bucks" he said with a smile on his face. He put him in the box and locked it.

"DADDY" Humphrey screamed in panic. "HUMPHREY!" Charley checked in borrows and hollow logs but there is no signs of him. "HUMPHREY" he screamed again until he saw a truck and smell a scent. "DADDY!"

Charley widen his eyes and start running towards him. He jumped on it and tried to get him out until he heard a click. Charley look and saw a gun pointing to his face before the human pulled the triggered.

Humphrey widen his eyes to see his dad falling off the truck. "DADDY" he screamed before he felt the box fly off and landed on the river.

Charley looked up with blood on his cheek. The wound is not that bad, it looks like someone had cut it. Charley's vision was back and start running towards the truck again. "HUMPHREY" he yelled.

Well that happened like eight months ago. Right now? Well, let's just say things are falling apart.

Humphrey was just looking out at the valley to see two wolves standing on top of the slab. A tan wolf and a red furred wolf known as Kate and...Barf. They're getting married and Humphrey watched them doing the marriage ritual. After watching them nibbling each other's ears, it's time for him to turned away. Humphrey started walking before looking back. "I'm glad I met you Kate" he said with his final words.

He heard the train roaring in the distance and decided to run.

Kate stood back after finishing the marriage ritual. She felt a huge or intense feeling in her heart. Wolves began cheering them on and Garth saw Lilly running away. He wanted to go after her but he knows that his father is watching him. 'We'll preparing a feast tonight" Winston announced and wolves began howling in joy. Kate decided to back up.

Eve notice this and she made a look on her face. 'I need to take a break' she mouthed at her and Eve nodded her head. She used her stealth to sneak her way out.

Kate was not taking a break. She just wanted to see Humphrey. She started running towards his den as fast as she can. She wanted him to stop leaving from the pack after hearing that he is leaving. She then slid into a stop once she smelled something. Kate look to her right and saw Humphrey jumping on the train.

"HUMPHREY" Kate screamed as she start running towards him. Humphrey heard it and saw Kate running. He can see she had tears in her eyes, but Humphrey looked away. Kate tried to run as fast as she can with all her might, but the train is too fast for her. Kate stopped and dropped onto the ground as she screamed for his name before crying.

She wanted to talk to him about the marriage and why she was in it, but it was too late. Her life has now been broken and she had no idea what she is going to do without him. "H-Humphrey, please...c-come back" She sobbed into her paws. There is no doubt that Humphrey would hear that and Kate decided to stay there and decided to made up her mind to avoid Garth or maybe talk to her father.

Humphrey is now a fun loving lone wolf. What he didn't know is that he is heading back at home. Not Jasper, but Buffalo National Park. His parents, his old pack is there and he will faced them.

 **Well I just want to start off slow and I was thinking about making this chapter long but I really don't want to. So, this story will be on hold until Love is everything is finished. Probably around Chapter 25 or 23 will be the end of it. Then, I will continue on updating Student's Dream, Anthros and Wolves, and Fight for my Love. I hope you guys enjoy this story and can't wait to see what the journey will be like for this story. If you are new here, check out my stories. I'm Raven, TheRavenMocker. Be brave, stay wild. We'll see you on the next adventure.**


	2. The Lost Pup

Eve walked through the forest, trying to find her daughter. It's been hours and hours since she took a break after the marriage. She's getting worried that something might happen to her. "Where could she be" she asked to herself until she got a scent of her.

Eve sniffed it and began following the invisible path that leads towards her.

As she was getting closer to her, she can hear someone sobbing really loud that they can hear for miles from where the sound came from.

Eve widen her eyes and began running towards the sound. she jumped logs, rocks and dodge round trees and bushes. She knows that she is getting closer and closer before she jump over the bush and landed all fours. Eve saw a tan wolf laying on the ground, sobbing onto her paws next to the train track. "Kate" she called out as she is running towards her.

She can hear her whimpering someone's name as she laid down beside her. "Kate. What's wrong" Eve asked her worriedly and softly as possible. "I-I...d-did..something...s-st-stupid m-mom" Kate sobbed, trying her best to talk regularly as possible.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I...I..." Kate tried her hardest to spit out out of her mouth but she can't. She cried so hard, so hard that she didn't know what's it like to feel love anymore.

Eve frowned before hugging her. "Take your time Kate."

It took another hour for her to calm her breathing down. Eve can see that she's dying on the inside. "I...I made...I made Humphrey leave" she finally said it. Eve widen her eyes. The best omega that the western pack has ever had leave the park because what Kate did. "But...But why" she asked.

"I...I've already said it," More tears are pushing through her eye lids and swiftly rolled down her cheeks. "I did something...to him."

"What did you do?"

"I..I don't want to talk about it. I'll...tell you when I feel like it" Kate replied to her. She stood up from her spot and began walking back to the alpha den like a zombie. Eve stood up as well and look at her with a worried expression on her face.

'I need to talk about this to Winston' she thought before following her.

* * *

Humphrey was still on the train, looking out of the cargo car. It feel like days when he left Jasper.

But when he come across a place that is very familiar for him. Skinny trees with a huge lake. There are no mountains. It's just flat out lands with trees, rivers and a huge lake only. "Whoa."

Humphrey look around. It looks beautiful, but not as Jasper to be honest. Humphrey can feel the train stopped and he fell out of the cargo car. "Ow" Humphrey whimpered as he slowly stood up before falling back down onto the ground. Humphrey stood up again and look at the train before squeezing his ears against his head, hearing a high pitched sound.

He put his paws against it and closed his eyes, waiting for the place to quiet down. He opened one eye and saw humans getting out of the train.

The first thing he did is run away from them as far as possible before getting spotted. That's every animal's action. When you see hand-made stuff or humans, run as far as possible and out of sight.

Humphrey look behind him while running for his life. He still see the humans checking out of the train. He didn't want to take the chance to sneak away from them. He still staring at them before running onto a pole. "What did I hit" he asked looking up to see a sign that says the location of where he is.

"Wood Buffalo National Park" said Humphrey reading it out loud. Humphrey heard foot steps as he look behind him and saw one of the humans were getting closer to him with his eyes locked onto the train. Humphrey ran to his left as fast and far as possible with all his might.

He looked behind him again and saw how deep he is into the forest.

"Phew" he said taking a breath. He sat down where he was, panting heavily from sprinting so fast. Little did he know, that he is in a territory.

Humphrey caught up to his breath and start looking around the forest. He was wondering why is this place is so familiar to him all the sudden. He had never seen this place before in his life afterwards.

As he was looking around, he heard a sticks cracking like someone is praying on him. He quickly turned around and saw nothing. All of his instincts are kicking in like fireworks. His ears starts to turn, looking for the sound as if it is a radar.

Before he knew it, he got tackled down by someone. He opened his eyes to find a beautiful, very spectacular beautiful silver wolf with blue eye on the right and a green eye on the left. Her bangs are just covering the right side of the forehead and Humphrey took his time to admire the she-wolf. The wolf growled loudly, barring her teeth at him.

Humphrey stiffened his muscles and look back at her eyes. She had fury and murderous wild side behind those eyes and Humphrey can see it all too well.

"Who are you" she asked seriously and defensively. Humphrey couldn't speak. His mouth was so dry and his eyes are burning up from the sight of her eyes.

'WHO ARE YOU" she asked it again loudly. Humphrey whimpered as he can feel his body curling up into a ball.

"My name's Humphrey" he said nervously. Humphrey was too scared how she is going to react, so he closed his eyes and waited what she is about to do. "Humphrey" she said in a calm voice but mixed with happiness in it. Humphrey opened his eyes to see the young female wolf smiling widely and wagging her tail at light speed. Humphrey can see the power of her tail wagging, making her rear end move a little bit side to side.

"Humphrey is that really you" she said happily. "Yeah, um who are you" he asked looking back at her weirdly. 'How can a stranger said my name when they don't even know me' he said in his mind.

"Humphrey remember me. It's Emily" she greeted. Humphrey widen his eyes with his mind exploding with flashbacks with her as a young pup.

Emily couldn't control herself. She happily hugged him and crying out in tears of joy. "Oh my god I can't believe I've found the lost pup, the lost pack member, and the lost son of the pack leader. Oh my god Humphrey, I can't believe you're here" Emily cried onto his chest.

"I'm the son of the pack leader" he asked himself. Emily gasped and looked at him fearfully. "What did they do to you" she asked looking around his body to check any signs of humans that is on him.

"What do you mean" he asked her worriedly. They both were still laying on the ground with her checking all over his body.

Emily just looked at him, fear for her life that he might lost memories of his past life. Especially of him as a young pup spending times with her.

"Did you lose all the memories of your past life?" Humphrey shook his head before responding to her. "I do remember you. It's just that it's been a long time though."

Emily let out a sighed of relief. "Oh good" she said before widen her eyes as she thought of a better idea. "Humphrey, you've got to come with me to the pack. Your parents will lose their mind to see you again" she said pulling him off the ground.

Humphrey nodded his head with a smile on his face before following her. He watched her cheerfully walking right in front of him. He smiled to see his old best friend. Good thing he didn't lose his memory of his past life.

As they reached to the feeding ground of Emily's and Humphrey's pack, every wolves start staring at Humphrey. Most of them had a bright smile on their faces while the others had a confused face, knowing that they didn't know who Humphrey was.

Almost all of the young girls in the pack were falling in love with him. "Hey there" said one of them seductively. Humphrey smiled and nodded his head, making her fall over onto the ground in love. Emily growled when she saw this. 'Ugh, back in old times' she said in her mind. Back then when he was a pup, most of the female pups started liking him as a boyfriend because obviously, he is the son of the pack leader and he looks freaking cute as a pine martin.

They walked through the crowds towards the den owned by the pack leaders. He saw a wolf running away from the crowds and headed towards the forest.

Humphrey knew that he is going to get someone, probably one of the pack leaders or one of his parents. Emily walked up to the slope with a smile on her face and looked inside the den. "Huh" she said. There are no wolves inside the den. Emily was about to called someone to get the pack leaders until Humphrey interrupted her.

"I know what you are going to do, but I saw a wolf running towards the forest so I'm guessing that he is going to get the pack leaders" Humphrey explained.

Emily just smiled and hugged Humphrey by putting her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad that you're back" she said smiling. Humphrey smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

In the field, a silver or platinum wolf with yellow eyes and a scar on his right cheek, sitting in the middle of the field where he lost his son. a black female wolf with blue eyes just came up behind him.

"Charley" she said softly. She knows that he had a rough time after the incident, which started to change his fur to silver due to stress.

"What is it Chrystal" he asked looking back at her. Chrystal can see the tears in his eyes. She let out a sighed before standing right in front of him and giving him a nose rub. "I'm pretty sure Humphrey is fine" she said trying to cheer him up.

Charley gritted his teeth at this. "It's too hard Chrystal. What if he is dead after getting eaten? What if he's a pet?" Chrystal silenced him with a kiss on the lips before breaking the affection. "I'm sure he's fine."

Charley took a few deep breaths before his eye pupils shrink. "Once If I see that face on that human, I will tear him apart" he said remembering the white skin with a bearded face on a human. "Charley, please don't underestimate a human" she replied worriedly.

Before Charley could say anything, a wolf run up to the married couple.

"Sir, there is someone you really need to see" he said.

Charley looked at Chrystal in the eyes before heading back to the pack. He saw a huge crowd, like an entire pack member that the pack holds.

The wolves gave him spaces as he cut through the crowds like it's nothing. "Okay, what is going on" he yelled before looking at the gray wolf. He couldn't recognized who he is as Emily took a stepped back away from them. "What are you doing here" he asked feeling suspicious. Humphrey had no idea what to do, so he just stood there without saying a word.

Charley knew what he is doing. "Are you here to challenge me" he asked walking up to him. Humphrey widen his eyes and had no idea why this wolf is about to attack him. "We'll see about that" Charley continued before Chrystal pushed him away. "Charley, wait" she said looking at him before looking at Humphrey.

"Honey I was trying to-" "Yeah I know I know...Humphrey, is that really you" she said smiling. Charley widen his eyes about this and look at him. A wolf who looks like his father but with his mother's eyes. "Humphrey" Charley whimpered when he finally saw his own son.

Chrystal began to cry before tackling him down. "HUMPHREY" she cried out, crying onto his shoulder. "Mom" he said smiling before looking at Charley. "Dad."

"H-Humphrey." The pack watch their pack leaders having their moment that they've been waiting for. Reuniting with the lost pup, the lost pack member, and the lost son of the pack leaders.

 **There ya have it boys and...no girls. Second chapter of the new story and Love is everything is almost finish. If you guys are knew to this story or a new fan. Go check out other stories that I have if you want to. I have nothing to say but send a review about this story because it really shows the support. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	3. Tundra Pack

Eve walked into the den and saw Kate lying down at the back of the den, facing towards the back.

Eve let out a sighed and walked out of the den and stood on the ledge, looking for Winston. She saw no signs of him around the area.

Eve took a deep breath and howled to the night sky, and waited. Winston was walking up the slope and stood right beside her. "Do you need something Eve" he asked as he titled his head. Eve just looked at him and pointed inside the den with her paw. Winston was confused by this. He peeked his head around the corner of the den and saw Kate lying back there.

"What is she doing there? Isn't she supposed to be with Garth" he asked. Eve shook her head. "Plus, we need to talk something."

Winston sit down in front of his mate and waited what she wanted to say. "Humphrey left the park and Kate's upset about it." Winston widen his eyes. "Wait, what why? He loves being here" Winston replied to her. "Yeah. I know, but I don't know why Humphrey left the pack. Kate wouldn't tell me why and she is clearly upset about it."

"We should go talk to her" Winston suggested. Eve wanted o deny that decision, but she knew it would be the best to know what is going on.

They both walked into the den and heard sobbing from Kate. "Kate" Eve called out. Kate sniffed and slowly looked at her mother. "What mom" she whispered sadly. "Are you gonna talk to us about what happen to Humphrey" she asked softly. Kate shook her head until Winston spoke up.

"It's good to tell us because it will get off your chest."

Kate just looked down for a second and then looked back at him. "I don't think I'm ready to tell you guys" she said softly. Eve let out a sigh. "  
Can you tell us where Humphrey went" Eve asked laying down beside her.

Kate covered her mouth with her paw. She tried her best not to wailed after what happen. "He-He went up...n-north in the..train" Kate finally said it. Winston widen his eyes as he took a step back. "W-Wait. You said he's on the train, heading up to north?" Kate nodded her head and Winston almost collapsed onto the floor.

'Then, that train must of headed to...Oh nonono NO!"

"Winston what's wrong?" Eve slid right by his side in case he fell. He was breathing really hard and was sweating a lot. Kate just noticed this and stood up. "Dad?"

"Winston, tell me what is wrong" Eve repeated. Winston took a couple of deep breath. "I...I hope Humphrey didn't join the Tundra Pack" he said. Eve widen her eyes. Kate stopped crying as she wiped the tears off of her face. "Tundra pack?" Winston looked at her. "Eve...can you explain our daughter about this? I'ma go get a search party."

Kate widen her eyes and smiled. "Can I join them" she asked hopefully. "No Kate. The wolves I'm putting them into a search party are my best wolves. I don't want you to get involved with the tundra pack" he explained worriedly. Kate smiled at this. "But I can take them down all on my own."

"Kate this is serious. The Tundra pack is the oldest pack in the world that contains their instinct. You know what happens when you fight a wolf with instinct" Eve explained.

Kate thought about what she learned from alpha school. The Tundra Pack relies on their instinct. Their pupils shrink, and have spiky fur. Some humans call them the Devil dogs or the Devil wolves. but most of them called them Hell Hounds. Kate soften her expression. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah. I don't want to get my little girl to get hurt." Kate widen her eyes what her father said about earlier. "W-Wait, if Humphrey joins the Tundra Pack. That. That means..."

 _Kate panted heavily from fighting one of the tundra pack member. She managed to beat him down onto the ground, but something was odd. A familiar wolf was walking up to her. Kate widen her eyes and recognized the blue eyes._

 _"H-Humphrey" Kate called out. Humphrey's eye's color went electric blue to show hatred. The fur on his back began to sharpen and he began growling at her. Kate took a step back. "H-Humphrey. Please don't do this. I'm sorry what I did and I love you, but I have to do it for the pack. To keep us safe" she explained what is going on._

 _Humphrey didn't make any movement or responses to her. He kept his eyes on her before he stood up on his hind legs and howled to the sky. To show her what power is._

Kate's head start to get dizzy. Her vision started to get blurry and she stumbled around the den. "Kate" Eve called out. Kate didn't response and with that, she collapsed onto the ground.

"KATE!"

* * *

Chrystal and Charley are leading Humphrey to a den that is actually inside the pack leader's den.

"Don't open your eyes Humphrey" said Chrystal. "I won't Mom. I won't."

Charley chuckled as they enter the den. They went to the back of the den where lies a small den that Humphrey used to sleep. "Okay, you may open when your ready."

Humphrey opened his eyes and saw a small den that he remembered. "I remember this" he said laying down as he look around. He then noticed a stick laying right next to the entrance.

"Oh here's my favorite stick" he yelped. Charley smiled. "Yeah. I tried to use that to train you, but you were to busy playing around" he chuckled. "Wow."

Humphrey stood up and turn around to look at his parents. "I can't believe I found you guys."

Chrystal and Charley both smiled at him. "Well we are glad to see our son again." Humphrey smiled back with his tail wagging. He went up to them and hugged them. Both of them widen their smile and hugged him back. They both heard someone walking towards the den as they broke the family embrace. Humphrey looked over their shoulder and saw Emily standing at the entrance.

"Oh hey Emily" Humphrey greeted her with a smile. "Hey Humphrey. I just thought if you want to come with me, but it seems like you are busy. I'll just leave and maybe next time" she said began to walk away. "No I'm not busy" he said walking towards her.

Emily smiled. "Okay, then let's go" she said looking at Humphrey's parents for permission. Charley nodded his head and they both began to walk away.

 **There you have it guys. Short chapter, but it will get longer. Maybe because I'm like traumatized like so bad. I'm one of those witnesses when they spitted something that is scary. If you guys want to talk about it or send a message, go ahead. My friends already knew it and clearly they were freaking out. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and have a nice day.**


	4. The Search Begins

Yesterday was a horrible day for Kate. Winston just told her that Humphrey might join the Tundra pack and might be her enemy.

It made her collapsed so hard, but today got even worse.

 _Kate and Humphrey stood in front of each other, panting from fighting._

 _"Listen Humphrey. I really don't want to do this" she said looking at the damage that she cause on him. "I don't care. You're the one who used me to get back to Jasper and I have feelings for you such a long time, but now. It's time to end it" he explained._

 _Kate watched him as he was about to attack until one of her pack member tackled him down and ripped his throat out. "HUMPHREY" Kate screamed._

 _She started running towards him as the wolf step aside. She watched him as he was choking his own blood. "Oh Humphrey. I'm so sorry."_

Kate instantly woke up with tears pouring out of her eyes madly. She was panting real hard while looking down at the ground. She was shivering in fear and sadness. Kate wiped her tears with her paws and began to look around. She noticed that it was dawn and saw no one is in the den. "Hello" she called out. When she did that, Garth came around the corner with a meat hanging out of his jaws.

Kate almost pouted when she saw the sight of him. Garth slowly set the meat down and look at her. "How are you feeling" he asked curiously.

Kate just sat down on her haunches and didn't even say a word. Garth knew what is going on. "Is this about Humphrey" he asked and Kate looked at him in shocked.

"How did you know" she asked.

"Your father told me about it."

"Oh." Kate just looked down at the ground and wondering where he is.

"And I know you love him."

Kate looked at him in shocked again. "Wait what" she asked loudly. Garth smiled. "Well while you were sleeping. You were mumbling about how much you love him and it looks like you are having a nightmare."

Kate nodded her head in response. Garth looked outside of the den to make sure no one is around. He decided to tell her his secret.

"Hey Kate" he called out. "Yeah."

"Promise you don't get mad at me" he asked and Kate nodded her head in confusion. She watched him took a deep breath before letting it all out. "I love Lilly, not you." Kate widen her eyes. She began to smiled, knowing that this might be the chance to get divorce.

"So, what are we going to do to destroy this marriage" she asked. Garth thought about it for a second. "Well we could try and talk about it with our parents."

"Yeah, but your father will start a war."

"I won't let him do that." Kate just looked back at the ground and again and stood silent. "Come on. Let's get going" he said breaking the silence as he walked out of the den. Kate let out a sighed and began following him. She began to wonder what is his plan. Confessing his love? Or something else? While they were walking towards the alpha den, Kate turned to her left to see the path that leads to the train track. It made her wonder when is the next train coming.

As much as she wanted to go there, she has to destroy the marriage first in order to save the evidence for Humphrey.

Garth peeked his head around the corner and saw Winston, Lilly and Eve eating a caribou. "Excuse me sir, but we have something to tell you" said Garth interrupting their meal.

Winston looked up. "Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about" he asked as Kate come right by his side. "Hey Kate."

"Hey dad" Kate greeted him back.

Winston walked up to them and sat right in front of them, waiting patiently. "Can you call my dad here" Garth asked him. Winston widen his eyes and nodded his head.

He went out of the den and howled at the sky.

They waited and waited until they saw a brown wolf coming through the forest before walking up the slope.

"What is it Winston" Tony asked him. "Well your son wants to have a talk with us" he replied to him. Tony looked at Garth and Garth nodded his head. "Alright, if you say so."

They all walked into the den and sat down in a circle. "So, what do you want to talk about Garth" Tony asked. "Promise that you won't get mad at me" he suggested. Tony nodded his head as his head tilted to the side in confusion. "Okay, I really don't like Kate because I don't have feelings for her, but I have feelings on someone else."

When he said that, Lilly perked her ears. "Oh, is it a female wolf from the western pack?"

"Yes and she is an omega."

Winston, Tony and Eve widened their eyes like it's nothing. Both males slowly dropped their jaws before Tony closed it back up. "Garth, that is against the law" he said.

"Yeah but I don't want to hold it on the inside for such a long time" he argued back. "Don't you dare argue me."

Kate began watching them arguing over an important subject that affects the pack. Kate began to grew angry at the fact that everybody cares about that law so much.

She began to growled, which made everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kate. Kate raised her head up with tears in her eyes. "You guys don't really care about someone's feelings. Don't you."

None of them said nothing at all. "I don't care if Garth doesn't love me. All I care is to find my Humphrey and marry him. That's it, but nooo. All you guys cared is that stupid law. A law that ruined people's feelings. It will ruin the reputation to show that the pack is not livable."

And with that, Kate went outside of the den and everyone just looked at each other. Winston thought what Kate said and decided to be on her side.

"I think we should take her words." Tony looked at him and nodded his head. "Yeah, we should change the law before it will make our pack look worse than uniting the packs."

Winston stood up and began walking out of the den to see his daughter looking at the view of the park. "Kate."

"What do you want dad" she asked him coldly. She heard him sighed, which made her look at him. "I'll make the search party and you will join that group to find Humphrey." It made Kate smiled when he said that. She have so much happiness that she hugged Winston really hard. Winston chuckled and began to hugged her back. "Thanks dad."

"Your welcome. Now go get some food to get ready for your trip" he said and Kate nodded before running down the slope.

 **Omg, the search has began. Anyways, I think the week before next week. I have to move out of state and set up the furniture in my new house. So it will be a busy week for me. The house im going to is cheap as fuck. I don't understand how is it cheap because it says its a luxury condo that cost 3 and a half thousand bucks. That's fucking insane to have a condo with a basketball and a tennis court. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	5. Our Enemy

Kate hugged Winston at the border of their territory. "Good luck Kate" he said to her. "Okay dad" she said. They both broke the embrace and Kate turned to her mother.

She walked up to her and Eve began to hugged her tightly as possible. "Ugh..mom" she said struggling for air. "Sorry Kate. I'm just worried about you getting hurt" she said nuzzling her shoulder. "Mom...I'll be fine. Dad sent the best alphas for my team" Kate replied to her.

"Okay." Eve let her go and Kate went in front of the group. She looked at dad and smiled. Winston smiled back as Eve pressed her side against his and waved at her.

Kate waved at her back until she began following the train track with the group.

"You think she will find Humphrey" Eve asked Winston. "I hope so before it's too late that he join the Tundra pack" Winston replied to her question.

* * *

Humphrey and Emily were walking down the path side by side through the territory. "So what happen" she asked looking at him. "What do you mean" Humphrey asked her back. "Like what happened to you? Did you escape or something?" Humphrey thought about it. "Well sort of." "Huh" she asked tilting her head as they both stop in the middle of the path way.

"Well I was found by the western pack" he said and then Emily widen her eyes. "WAIT WHAT" she asked loudly. Humphrey flinched and took two steps back away from her.

Emily slowly looked at him with fear in her eyes. "What" he asked.

Within seconds, she is already in front of Humphrey face to face, almost touching their noses. "THE WESTERN PACK IS OUR ENEMY. WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU? TELL ME" she asked angrily.

"Emily please calm down. You're scaring me" he said. Emily blinked and saw that she was so close to Humphrey's face with their noses touching together and Humphrey was pinned against a tree right behind him. She began to blushed heavily and took several steps back. "I-I'm sorry Humphrey" she stuttered for a second.

"It's okay" he said breathing for a bit. Emily sat down and began fumbling her paws and wrapped her tail around herself.

She looked down with burning cheeks, thinking what she had done. "So let me guess this straight" he said and Emily looked up to him. "The western pack is your enemy? Like ho- wait. Why are you blushing" he asked and Emily looked away from him. "Nothing Nothing. It's really hot today."

Humphrey tilted his head in confusion. "Ooookay then."

"So how did...I mean what happened between you and the western pack" Humphrey asked the question again. Emily took a deep breath before letting it all out to calm her cheeks down.

"From what I've heard from your father, there's a wolf from the western pack wanted to challenge your father. It drove his attention away from you when you are a pup, and that is when you've got captured by humans. Your father is so mad about it, that he sent a sent a threat to the western pack."

Humphrey looked down at the ground. He is actually began to worried about Kate.

When he realized what he was thinking, he shook his head violently which made Emily worried. "Humphrey, what's wrong" she asked.

"Nothing nothing" he replied to her. "Let's just continue where we left off" he suggested. Emily nodded her head and they both continue walking down the path again.

Emily slowly looked at Humphrey. "I think you need to tell your father about this" she said. "No Emily. That is crazy."

"Well they are going to ask the same question. What are you going to do?" It made him silent. Humphrey sighed and looked at her. "You're right."

Emily smiled. "See. I told you so."

Humphrey and Emily looked away from each other. Humphrey was looking around, enjoying the view as he walked past them. While Emily kept glancing at him.

Ever since they met as pup, Emily kind of liked him as a mate. She is always scared to talk to him and hangout, but when her friends made a dare on her with a horrible punishment. She had no choice but to talked to him. She realized that he didn't know how to talk, so she decided to play games with him. That moment was their last time when they see each other until now.

"Humphrey" she called him. Humphrey looked at her. "Yes?"

Emily looked back down at the ground with blushing cheeks. "Do you have...you know..a girlfriend? Or someone that you like?"

Humphrey widen his eyes. "No. Not this one" he said to himself. "What do you mean" Emily asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Well. I used to like someone in the western pack, but she broke my heart when I heard that she is going to get married."

Emily whined. She went in front of Humphrey and stopped him by hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Humphrey. You don't deserved this" she said feeling sympathy. Humphrey smiled a little before hugging her back. "It's okay Emily. I just need some time to forgive her."

"I understand."

They stayed there for few minutes until they broke the embrace. "So...is there anything that you would like to ask me" Emily asked looking at him. "Well. Are you an alpha or an omega?"

"Alpha."

"And is there a law where both ranks can't be together" he asked. "Nope. You are allowed to do that because we're all the same" she said. "Okay goo-wait what?"

"What do you mean what?" Humphrey and Emily both stopped and face at each other. "We're not the same. Alphas are bigger and stronger while the omegas stay back and play games and cheer people up." Emily laughed and shook her head. "I guess those stupid western mutts haven't realized."

"What do you mean" Humphrey asked her. Emily looked at him in the eyes. "Alphas and Omegas are the same. The ranks are based on our hobbies. Omegas don't like to hunt. Alphas love to hunt. Don't tell me those western mutts told you that Omegas can't fight" she asked him. "Well, they kind of did" he replied to her.

"Oh my god. Omegas fight. Even at war. It's just in their instinct. You don't need some like special training to learn how to fight."

"Ohhh I get it" he said nodding his head. Emily giggled at his reaction. "Is there anything else do you want to ask" she said feeling that he has one.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"What's the name of this pack" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"The Tundra Pack."

* * *

While Kate and her group walking right next to the train track, a black wolf with brown eyes spotted them. "Where the heck are they going" Henry asked. Then, there are eight wolves walking up to him.

"Henry" said one of the wolves walking up to him. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well it's my duty to patrol around the area."

"Okay sorry dude" he said leaving him alone with the others. Henry looked back at the group. "I don't know where they are going, but they better not run into the Tundra pack." He left the area and continue patrolling around the territory.

Hutch looked at Kate. She had not been talking since the beginning of their trip. Every wolves in the group were bored and decided to talk except Kate. He decided to get her attention.

"Hey Kate."

"Yes Hutch" she asked looking at him. "Do you think Humphrey will run into the Tundra pack?" Kate widen her eyes. She looked down at the ground and began to shook her head before looking back at him.

"I don't know Hutch. I don't know" she replied to him. Kate looked up at the sky and noticed the sun starts to fall over the mountains. "We need to get moving now" she commanded. Everyone stopped talking and increase their pace along the train track until night arrived. Only time can tell.

Humphrey did run into the Tundra pack and so will Kate and her group.

 **Decent Chapter but it's worth it. Holy shit. A lot of things happen in this chapter. Um..I have nothing else to say, but hope you guys can survive through out the school year cause Ik you guys are in prison and want summer vacation back. So that's it for today. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	6. Rage of Kate

Kate and her group had been walking for hours and hours. Day to night without stopping.

"Kate, can we stop" said one of the wolves behind her. "No, I thought you guys are the best alphas. Like more advanced than the other alphas. What's wrong with you" Kate asked looking back at him. He didn't say anything, but lowered his head. She was right.

Kate smiled and looked at the direction where she is heading to. Kate can smell his scent very clearly right next to the train track. She got a feeling that she is getting close to his location. Or she thought she is. They kept walking along the side of the train track in case anything that come across it. Their main rule is to walk there or whenever a train past them, they can get in one of the empty cars.

She can hear their stomach rumbling, knowing that they need food in order to gain some energy. "Alright, let's hunt" she commanded walking into the forest.

The other alphas looked at each other before following her.

* * *

"The Tundra Pack? Hm, seems like every wolf pack has a name that fits for their terrain" said Humphrey looking at the ground.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well duh. We owned this territory."

"Wish we had a cooler name. Like the Thundering Pack or something else." Emily began to blushed at the thought of him and her making their own pack. Humphrey looked at her before tilting his head. "Why is your face red?"

Emily widened her eyes. "Uhh nothing nothing. Come on, let's get moving" she suggested walking away. "Uhh okay." And with that, Humphrey started to followed her through the forest.

* * *

Kate and her group found a group of deer and they killed one of them. They took it to a near by small cave and began eating there before night time came by, Kate let out a sigh as she looked at the night sky.

Through out the trip, she had a feeling that something's bad is going to happened. She looked at her group members and saw all of them fell asleep for walking nonstop.

"Ugh, I supposed I should get a rest" she said to herself. She looked back at the moon. "I hope I find you Humphrey."

She find a spot that is away from the group before curling herself up into a ball and closed her eyes.

She entered a dream or so it was a dream.

Kate looked at a female wolf that has silver hair and two eye colors. They both slowly turned to a wolf that is hidden in the darkness. She hoped that this is not a dream or a vision, but it felt so real.

The wolf began to revealed itself from the darkness. "Humphrey" Kate gasped. Humphrey was growling loudly with drools falling out of his mouth. His eye pupils began to enlarged and his spikey like fire fur began to change into pitched black. He grow bigger and bigger before letting out the most terrifying roar that any wolf would piss their tails.

"H-H-H-Humphrey" Kate whimpered at the sight of him. He then let out a war cry and Kate woke up from her sleep screaming, waking the others up.

"Jesus Christ. What was that" said one of the alphas. "Whoever it is ruined my beautiful dream."

"Sorry to interrupt your sleep. I just had some sort of bad dream about Humphrey" said Kate. She heard one of the alphas groaned in annoyance. The male alpha began approaching her with a serious face. "Kate, why that omega? He's nothing anyways. So, I suggest we should head back because this is not even worth it" he explained. Kate's eyes twitched when he said that.

"So Kate. Should we head back and leave that omega behind?" Kate began to growled loudly and launched herself towards him, snapping her jaws at his face. Two of the group member started to pulled Kate away from him as she crawled back into the cave and pressed his back against the wall.

"If you said anything about Humphrey, I'll kill you in your sleep, making you suffer as I laughed about your death!"

Everyone dropped their jaws when she said that. They decided to not speak up since Kate is about to cause a rampage, and the two of the alphas began to pulled Kate away from the group to give her some air.

 **Short ass chapter, but worth it. Honestly, I don't know what to name this chapter or what to do with it. The next chapter is going to be intense. Trust me, it will be long and fun. I hope you guys have a wonderful dinner with family today. Happy Thanksgiving, even though I already said it on the other chapter, and didn't know that I'm going to post a chapter today on Thanksgiving lol. Hope you guys are ready for black friday. Tell me what you are going to buy. I'm TheRavenMocker, be a turkey. HUNT DEM TURKEYS. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	7. Enter The Underworld

Kate blinked her eyes a little bit before opening them fully. She saw her group getting ready. "Kate, are you ready" Hutch asked. "In a moment, I just need to take a little walk until we go" she said smiling at him before standing up.

Hutch nodded his head and made a path for her. She left the den and began walking into the forest near the area where the den is. She thought through what she saw in her dream.

It felt so real to her that she felt like she needs to go back to the western pack for help. Kate shook her head before walking back to the group in a hurry. She didn't want Humphrey to join the Tundra Pack.

When she arrived at the den, she had a stern look on her face. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go" she said. Every wolf nodded their head before following Kate's footstep to the direction where they are heading. Little did they know, they're about to enter the underworld. The Tundra Pack's border, and soon enough, the Tundra Pack.

* * *

Charlie was waiting for Humphrey when he went with Emily. He wanted to know if he had instinct in him or just late for getting them.

Humphrey entered the den while looking back at Emily who was smiling at him and waving at him. He smiled and was about to wave back at her until he bumped into something soft. He looked up and saw his father smiling at him.

"I see you two are catching up." Humphrey nodded his head. "Yeah, we are" he replied. "That's good. Now Humphrey, I'm going to ask you a serious question."

Humphrey sat down and waited for him for what he has to say. "Can you show me your instinct?"

"What do you mean" Humphrey asked him. "It means that when you go into an instinct, it's actually you're battle form. Now show me, show me what the pack leader's son can do."

Humphrey looked down when he explained about it. He knows what he is talking about, but the truth is that he can't go into it. "I can't dad. I've never done it before nor do I use it in a blink of an eye. I'm sorry."

Charlie smiled a little. "It's okay. You're just late. That's all."

Humphrey looked up to him and smiled a little.

Then, a wolf came into the den with spikey fur and a shrunken eye pupils. "Sir, we have a problem" he said.

"What is it" he asked him. "It's the western pack. They sent a group of them to here."

Humphrey widened his eyes. "What?!"

* * *

Hutch sniffed before widening his eyes. "What is it Hutch" Kate asked.

"We're here. The Tundra Pack's territory."

"Okay, we have to be careful. Keep your eyes open" she commanded. Everyone nodded their head before walking in. What they didn't know is that they are being watched. They followed along the trail that might lead to the pack, but they weren't sure.

One of the group members stopped and sniffed. "What do you smell Sandra" Kate asked her. The gray female wolf with brown eyes sniffed the air again before widening her eyes.

"ITS THE TUNDRA WOLVES" she yelled. With in an instant, Kate and her group began to run together.

The Tundra Wolves came out from their hiding spot and began chasing after them. Kate looked back and saw pitch black in the forest followed by glowing eyes and several figures with spikey fur right on their tails.

They were catching up to them and Kate began to ran faster than ever. she was a few feet away from her group until she got tackled to an open area. Kate opened her eyes to see a female silver wolf with blue eye and green eye.

"Hello Western Mutts" she greeted rudely. Kate growled and she glared at her in the eye. "Let's go to the pack leader's den. See what are they going to do to you" she smiled before letting Kate up and lead her to the pack.

While they were walking down the path, Kate looked at the silvery female wolf and feeling the urge to attack her, but she knew she would get ripped apart immediately. She looked back at her group who were following right behind her and surrounded by Tundra Wolves. The look on their faces are filled with fears. Now Kate understand why the Tundra Pack is the dangerous pack in the world.

They run fast. Faster than any wolf and probably have better senses than they do.

When they arrived at the feeding ground, every wolves look at them in disgust. Most of them wanted to attack them right now while some of them didn't really care about them. Kate then saw a platinum male wolf waiting at the entrance of the den.

She assumed that must be the pack leader, but when a familiar young male wolf came by to his side. Kate recognized who it was.

The wolf that she was finding for, the wolf that love her as a pup, and the wolf that she traveled along when they got relocated to Idaho.

"HUMPHREY" Kate screamed with happy and joy in her voice.

 **Wow, this chapter is shorter than I expected that I wanna to reach at. BUT WHO CARES. Everyone cares about how good the fucking chapter is. WINTER IS HERE AND 25 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS. You know what's even fucking mother fucking better. 14 DAYS UNTIL...DRAGON BALL SUPA BROLY COMES OUT AND IM GOING TO JAPAN TO GO FUCKING SEE IT. AAAAHHHHHHHH! THIS IS AMAZING! Anyways, I'm going to update my lovely story, Shy Lovers because I can't help it. It's so damn precious to me and I need to write it lol. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	8. Declaration of War

Kate began to cry in tears of joy. She began running towards Humphrey before tackling him down and sobbing onto his chest.

"Kate" Humphrey asked in shock. "Oh Humphrey. I miss you so mu-"

With in a flash, Kate got tackled to the ground quickly by a female wolf. "Stay away from him" Emily commanded her with a growl. Kate growled back.

"What are you going to do about it anyway" Kate taunted her.

"I'm going to tear you to shreds if you touch Humphrey."

"I like to see you try." And with that, Kate pushed her off before getting into a stance to pounce her. Emily did the same thing, and they both began walking around in circles.

Humphrey just stood there, watching both of his best friends about to start a fight. He didn't know what to do except his omega instinct begins to kick in. He jumped in between of them. Kate and Emily both stopped what they're doing.

"Humphrey what are you doing" they both asked. "Look, I don't want you guys fight. I don't know what is the reason, but please don't fight. Just please don't fight." When Humphrey said that, both of them calmed themselves before sitting down. They know that if they fight; it's going to hurt Humphrey emotionally, or maybe physically.

Charlie shook his head before walking up to Kate. He was not happy about her, and Humphrey can tell by the look of his face. Before he had the chance to yell or talked to her, Humphrey immediately stood right in front of Kate. He was looking at him in the eyes, telling him to back off. Charlie sighed and he took a step back.

Emily appeared around Charlie's shoulder. "Humphrey what is the meaning of this? Who is she" she asked feeling rivaled by her beauty.

"I've could've asked you the same thing Humphrey" Kate mocked her. Emily growled at her.

"Guys guys" Humphrey sighed. "Emily, this is Kate. Kate, this is Emily."

"Pretty name you western weakling" Emily complimented her rudely.

"I'm not paying attention to you tundra prairie dog" Kate replied to her.

"Okay okay." Humphrey began to push Kate away from Emily towards the forest.

"Humphrey what are you doing" Kate asked. "Getting you out of here before anything bad happens." Kate's group began to followed Humphrey as the Tundra pack members watched them.

"I'm going to keep an eye on them" said Charlie.

"But sir, let me do the honor please" Emily requested.

"Emily, I appreciate your request but this is my problem. I want to experience what it's liked to be a father." Emily began to back off. She knew what he is referring to. He was referring to himself when Humphrey was taken away, and now he wanted to protect Humphrey as a father. They watched their pack leader disappearing into the forest's depths.

* * *

When they finally reached deep into the forest, Kate swiftly grabbed Humphrey on the scuff before running towards border.

"Kate what are you doing" Humphrey asked trying to get one of his paws onto the ground.

"We're going home" she replied to him. Humphrey struggled her grip of her jaws and eventually, he got out of it. Kate whined and sat down right in front of him, looking down to the ground. "Kate, why are you chasing me? You should go home before everything gets worse."

Kate didn't know how to responded to that. She literally had tears in her eyes, and the only one thing that she can do is to kiss him on the lips.

Humphrey blinked his eyes, staring at Kate's closed eyes. Every part of his body are froze with passion. 'Did Kate kiss me' Humphrey said to himself in his mind.

He watched her breaking the kiss with tears in her eyes again before looking straight at Humphrey's eyes.

"I love you Humphrey. I'm sorry that I choose to marry Garth to prevent a war, but I hope you understand why I did that." Kate looked down tot he ground again, not wanting to see his reaction.

"I do Kate" he said lifting her head up. "I do understand for now. Than-"

"He is staying here" said a voice interrupting him.

Everyone looked at the direction where they came from, and it was Charlie.

"Dad."

Before Humphrey could say anything, Charlie was up all on Kate's face with his eye pupils shrink and fur spiked up.

Kate stood there in fear. There it is. The instinct that Winston is talking about.

"I..." Kate began to closed her eyes, not wanting to see what he is going to do to her. "Am declaring a war on your pack."

Humphrey widened his eyes. "Dad you can't be serious."

"Actually, he is" said Emily joining them.

"But I'm not the pack leader" Kate complained.

"I don't care. You are the messenger, so how about you informed this to him instead" Charlie commanded.

Kate sighed before walking towards the border with her group. She looked at Humphrey one more time.

"I'll be back Humphrey" she said. Before Humphrey had the chance to replied to her, Emily was right by her side.

"I won't let that happen" said Emily evilly. Kate glared at her.

"You better be prepared. I'll get stronger to a mighty warrior and one day I will have him." Emily growled at her as she began to walked away. Humphrey was clearly upset.

"Why? Is that all you can do dad" he asked him.

"Yes."

"Why? Just why? Is it because you wanted your revenge?"

"No, I wanted to make them pay." Humphrey growled loudly and began stomping his way to the den. Emily flattened her ears, feeling sympathy for Humphrey.

"I...better go after him" she suggested as she began following him. Charlie sighed before following her. The preparation for war is about to begin.

 **Short but a worthy chapter guys and no gals? Busy lately, and feeling bored so I don't know what to talk about except one thing. I'm going to Northern Australia for my project on studying on Glyphis Sharks(River Sharks). Probably the hardest animal to find and if I can't find them. I'll just go for box jellyfish. Just have to be careful with them. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a Santa, give out dem presents. We'll see you on the next flight.**


	9. Emily's Heartbreak

Emily was chasing Humphrey, but lost him in sight. She began to followed his scent and it leads him...to the plain area where Humphrey went missing as a pup. For the fear of her life, she quickly run to that area.

There is a human road near in that area, and Emily didn't want to lose him again. She popped her instinct as her fur began to spiked up before running off to her destination in a flash.

Humphrey was sitting on the rock, looking through the grassy plain. He remembered the time when he was young and was playing around with his father until he got into a fight.

He let out a sighed and didn't know why his home pack and the western pack are fighting each other. Emily arrived at the area and saw Humphrey sitting on the rock. She began to approached him slowly as possible.

"Humphrey" she asked. It startled him for a bit before he looked back at Emily.

"What do you want" he asked her back rudely. Emily was taken back by the tone of his voice. Even though, she know him for quite a while. She had never seen him this mad before. Emily looked down at the ground before looking at him.

"Humphrey. I'm...I'm sorry that I didn't step in" she apologized for her actions. Humphrey just shook his head.

"Look I know I am an omega, but this is what I'm trained for."

"For what. Those western mutts didn't even teach you about fighting and survival. What happens if you get-"

"Emily. They are not the western mutts. They're nice and you should be thankful that they took care of me."

"Well I don't trust them. One of their pack members was the one who made you went missing in this pack. They need to pay for this."

"The pack leader of the western pack had nothing to do with this in the past. You're just trying to use violence on them so they will know not to mess with you."

"No we are not. One of them try to pick a fight with your dad. They are the ones who started this madness" said Emily getting annoyed by this. Humphrey had enough. Everything that Humphrey said always gets argued back by Emily. He decided to say something that she will remember for a long time.

"Then I will leave this pack again." Emily then widened her eyes. She lowered her jaws before shaking her head side to side.

"No no no Humphrey please don't" she said fearfully. Humphrey just look straight in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just need a break from this mess." Emily began to teared up. She runs towards him and hugged him to death. "H-Hey Emily. Th-That's enough" he said in a tight situation.

"No Humphrey. I'm sorry for what I said. I really do. Just please...don't leave me" she whimpered.

"I'm not. I'm just gonna take a break."

"I don't believe that. I'm not letting you go." She began to squeezed him tighter. Humphrey began to struggled to breathe. He tried to get out of her death grip, and Emily's arms start to lose her grip. Emily went on instinct and she got her gripped back. Humphrey is going to lose his mind.

"EMILY. PLEASE LET ME GO" Humphrey screamed in frustration. Emily didn't listen to him. "Let...me...go." Emily paused what she is doing. She noticed something different about his voice. It sounded like his voice got deeper but with multiple voice in him. Emily slowly looked at Humphrey's face and gasped. His eye pupils are enlarged, almost covering the iris.

Emily quickly let go of him, and he quickly ran away. Emily then dropped to the ground. Her lips began to shiver and her pupils are really tiny. She had no idea what she just witnessed. Emily shook her head and ran after Humphrey. She knows that Humphrey is not that far away from her. Emily dodged streams, rocks, bushes and trees.

Then, she got a sight of him.

"HUMPHREY. DON'T GO" she yelled for him. Humphrey slowly looked behind her then looked forward. He saw a hollow log waiting at the edge of the hill. He then smiled a little.

Emily didn't see it coming. Humphrey jumped on the hollow log and slid down the hill. She didn't have time to reacted to it.

"HUMPHREY!" Humphrey looked behind him. He could see the tears in her eyes and knew she would get the same feeling that she had ever since he went missing.

"Don't worry. I'll be back" he shouted at her. Emily stared at him as he began to disappeared in the distance. She began crying out loud, knowing that she never trusted him out there being alone. She then stopped crying and looked back to the time where she saw that she had never seen in Humphrey before. When Humphrey looked at her with enlarged eye pupils, she can't sense his energy, but feel the pressure.

Emily shook her head and began walking towards her home with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Humphrey made it at the bottom of the hill. He looked around, trying to find a den to relax. He began walking around for several minutes until he came upon a den underneath a huge tree. He walked in and noticed that there are writings in the wall.

"What is this" he asked himself. He looked at it before touching the writing on the wall. He felt a shock.

 _"I WILL RAISE HIM TO A MIGHTY WARRIOR AND ONE DAY I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"_

Humphrey jumped and took several steps back. He looked at the writings in fear. He had no idea what just happened, but he felt a connection with the writings on the wall.

"What the heck is that?"

 **HOLY SUPER SAIYAN. What the heck is going on?! What did Humphrey just experience. Let's see. Ummmm, Shy Lovers will be updated next and then Abnormal for some fucking reason lol. I am just going ham on super powers lol. Oh after I updated Abnormal. I will update Anthros and Wolves then it will be on hold cause for some reason I feel like I've lost interest in that story. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker! Be a raven, mock dem raven. Lead the wolf pack, and we'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	10. Training

Kate was panting. She had been running around the western pack's border for almost an hour without stopping. After encountering with the Tundra pack and Humphrey, she feel rivaled by Emily. Not by her beauty, but how close she is towards Humphrey.

She swore that she will have Humphrey. Kate can't wait to see her pretty face covered in tears once she take Humphrey away from her.

"Kate?" Her mother called her. Eve came out of the bushes and was worried what her daughter is doing. "Are you okay" she asked her.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine" she replied to her.

"No you're not" she said walking up to her. "You're not fine." She looked up and down on her. Her fur was messy and her eyes were blood shot. Eve gasped. "Have you been crying" she asked.

"Ugh, yes mom" Kate huffed.

"You never told me what happened." Kate sighed and sat down. Eve sat down with her and waited for her to speak.

"Well I found Humphrey" she said.

"Really" Eve asked in shocked. "Where is he?"

"He's in the Tundra Pack and they declared a war on us" Kate blurted out. Eve widened her eyes.

"WHAT?! Is that why you're exercising or training?" Kate nodded her head. Eve gave her a stern look. "What did they do to you?"

"Well nothing except one" Kate growled remembering her ugly name and her face. "I'm guessing she knew Humphrey before I do."

"Ohhhhh." Kate looked at the ground with her tail curled around her. "I will informed your father about this" said Eve standing up before walking away.

"Mom wait" Kate called out and Eve stopped before turning around.

"Yes Kate" she asked. Kate looked at the ground and began shuffling her paws. Eve squinted her eyes. She can tell that Kate is hiding something else.

"Do you remember when you found Humphrey in that box near the river bank" Kate asked. Eve nodded her head. Kate continue to shuffle her paws around. "Well...you see. Humphrey is the son of the Tundra Pack's leader." Eve widened her eyes even more.

"Wait what? Is that the reason why they declared a war on us because they thought we steal him away from them?" Kate shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe one of our pack member involved with this mess in the past before Humphrey got captured by humans."

"There's no way Kate. There's no way." Eve turned around and started walking away. "I'll leave you alone for now on."

"Okay." Kate began to jog down the path that leads towards a small pond with a small waterfall. She began drinking the water before looking at her reflection. In the reflection, she imagined that Humphrey was right next to her hugging her. It made her smile a little until Emily appeared in the reflection. Kate started to growled before swiping the water's surface. Kate began to growled loudly.

"I swear to god Emily. I will personally kill you in your sleep with your head in my jaws. Humphrey's mine and always will be" Kate growled in pure rage. She then slam her paw onto a small branch near by.

* * *

Emily huffed before squatted down and rise up from the ground. She throw the log off of her back and walked towards the pond to take a drink. This is the first time she ever go hard whenever she exercise. Emily decided to take a long break.

She laid down by the banks and look at the water's surface.

"Emily" someone called her name right behind her. Emily immediately turned around and saw Humphrey standing there. She widened her eyes to see Humphrey once again after he left. Emily couldn't control her emotions. She immediately stood up and pounced Humphrey onto the ground.

"Oh my god Humphrey, I was wondering where you went" she said starting to let out some tears.

"Well I didn't go anywhere except wandering around the territory, but I found something that I wanted to tell you" he said and Emily widened her eyes. She stood up quickly before sitting down and waited for him to speak. Her tail was wagging in the speed of light and she can't help herself, but grinned widely as possible.

"After I left you, I came across this cave and I found something that I've never seen before." Emily stopped wagging her tail and frowned at Humphrey. "What" Humphrey asked when he noticed the look on her face.

"Nothing nothing" said Emily looking away from him.

"Anyway..."Humphrey paused waiting for her to look at him, which she did. "I found this reading on the wall and I kept hearing voices in my head while I read the writing on the wall. Do you know what is going on around here? Like is there any stories around here?"

"Well not that I know of" Emily replied.

When Humphrey started explaining what he saw, Emily started to get worried. She had no idea what he is going through right now. "Did you talk to your parents about this" Emily asked. Humphrey shook his head. "Well maybe you should. They might know something, but that's my guess."

"Okay, well I'ma go and talk to them. By the way, are you training yourself or what?" Emily nodded her head. Humphrey began to rolled his eyes. "Not this again..." And with that, he started to walk away. Emily immediately run up to Humphrey and stopped his path.

"Wait Humphrey. I know you're mad about this up coming war, but can you please listen for what I have to say" Emily pleaded him. Humphrey sighed and nodded his head.

"Well, I mean I do hate the western pack. Every members in this pack do, but you don't want us to fight them. I do understand. They took care of you after you went missing and all that, and I'm on your side. It's just...I can't do anything about it" Emily explained with sympathy and guilt in her tone. Humphrey smiled. His face got closer to hers and she started to blushed madly. "H-Humphrey what are you doing?" Humphrey then kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"Thank you" he said and with that, he walked away. Emily smiled wildly before collapsing to the ground.

"He kissed my forehead. He kissed my forehead~" Emily moaned.

In the bushes, there was a wolf that was watching them, but he kept his eyes on Humphrey.

"I'm going to have a talk with Charlie" said Henry.

 **Short, but a god damn good ass chapter. So, I have a week off of school because of Measles Virus that is happening in my state. Me, my dog and my girl went to the doctors to see if we had one, but apparently we didn't. My school decided to close for a week because they want every students to be safe. I'm glad that my parents take me to doctors to...improve my immune system, and so did my dog and my girl. YAY! since I have a week off, I decided to go to Jasper once again. Anyways, what did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock the raven. GO WATCH HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 3! We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	11. Reasons For The Past

Henry began sneakily walking towards Charley's den. He didn't want to be noticed by the other wolves, but he wasn't born in the western pack. He was born here. The Tundra Pack.

He then quickly ran into the den, bumping into Charley. It knocked him down before he got back up on his paws. He looked at the person who just bumped into him but was quite surprised to see Henry standing right in front of him.

He began to growled.

"Henry, what are you doing here" he asked.

"I want to talk to you about something seriously" he replied to him.

"Is this about my son" Charley asked loudly.

"Yes."

"No, he's not going to turn into like one."

"Charley. Do you remember what happened that day when we were pups and listening their conversation." Charley widened his eyes.

* * *

"The Pack leader's goal is to get rid of my son. But I'll make sure my son survive no matters what!"

"Okay. I understand but-"

"Don't worry about me. Once I rescued my son, we'll go live in other forests where I can trained him myself."

"You're not coming back?"

"No of course not. If I did, I will be dead in the pack leader's jaws. I'LL RAISE MY SON TO A MIGHTY WARRIOR AND ONE DAY I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! AGAINST KING CHRIS!"

* * *

"Don't remind me of that day" said Charley.

"Charley, you know this will happen in some day."

"Just...Just get out of here before I'll call my wolves." Henry groaned before leaving the den. Charley began to growled loudly before slicing the den's wall with a good scratch.

Chrystal began walking up to him.

"Why are you guys talking about my brother" she asked. Charley widened his eyes. He looked at his mate to see her in tears.

"No babe. I didn't mean that" he said concernedly. He run up to her and she collapsed onto the floor. "I'm sorry babe. I'm really am."

"It's okay" she replied to him before standing up on her paws and walked towards the back of the den. Charley let out a sigh.

"Dad" Humphrey called in as he came running into the den. "I need to tell you something."

"Maybe later Humphrey. I need to talk to your mother privately" he said. Humphrey nodded his head and he left the den. As he left the den, he decided to go back to Emily once again. While he was walking, he heard a girl scream in the forest. He recognized that voice.

"Emily!" Humphrey started running towards her. He dodge wolves, trees, every obstacles in an instant. It's like he's running automatically. The strange part about it is that he wasn't even thinking of dodging anything. He can hear the commotion as he was getting closer and closer. When he arrived at the scene, he saw Emily getting cornered by three males. Humphrey can see some scratches on her lower side and her lower back. From what had happened, Emily was jumped by them and was about to mount on her, but she got them away with them leaving scratches on them.

"Come on girl. Come and enjoy our fun" said the male licking his lips.

"Why'd you guys want me anyways? Don't you have mates" Emily asked them in fear.

"We do, but you are sexier than them" said the other. Emily went instinct and launched herself forward at one of them. She tackled one of them down and realized that he was about to grab her. She jumped off of him and gave him a good slash on his cheek. The male smiled before looking at her like a psychopathic sex offender.

"Feisty." Then, they all jumped at her. Emily was getting ready for it until Humphrey came out of no where and knocked one of them down. The others started to noticed him and one of them gave Humphrey a hard push and then a hit on his ribs.

Humphrey grunted in pain.

"Humphrey" Emily called out his name.

"Ohhhh Humphrey..." he said looking at her. "The son of the pack leaders. He should know that he can't get in my way when I'm horny." He licked his lips and started walking towards Emily. The other male continue hitting Humphrey and he had no combat experience. All Humphrey can do is covering himself to avoid the pain. Emily began to charged at him, shove him to the side and pounced the male that was attacking Humphrey.

She began growling in front of his face before clenching her paw on his throat.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy paws on Humphrey" she warned. Before she can ripped his throat out, his partner tackled her to the ground. He licked his lips.

"You're mine." Humphrey looked at her and saw that she was struggling to get out of his grasp. He noticed that he went instinct as well. He looked at Emily once again.

"Humphrey..." Emily called out. "Someone please help me" she shouted. Emily closed her eyes and didn't want to see anything. Emily felt nothing nor heard a sound. She hope that this was a dream. Then, she felt a huge vibe. Emily immediately opened her eyes and saw the male wolf standing still looking scared. She looked up and saw a spiky muscular wolf with enlarged pupils and pointy ears.

"Humphrey" she asked until she noticed that he was not in instinct. He was in something else. His eyes are different and the color of his underbelly is dark gray instead of white.

The male slowly got off of Emily with Humphrey doing an staring contest with him.

"What...am I seeing? Please don't tell me what that thing is" said the other male.

"It can't be...the legend" said the other. Emily widened her eyes. Now she remembered. She heard it from other parents and even her parents, but she never heard the whole story before. And the sound that Humphrey was making is completely different than she heard in her life. It was like his growl is hollow.

All three males slowly continue backing out with Humphrey walking towards them like they are possessed by him.

Emily can hear him sucking up the air before letting out a hollow demonic high pitched roar with his normal voice in it. A huge gust of wind flow around Humphrey and they can feel the sheer force. All of them began running with their tails tucked between their legs. Emily never seen this before.

'Maybe the writing on the wall could be something that happened with this pack' she wondered. Humphrey then collapsed onto the ground and immediately closed his eyes.

"Humphrey" Emily shouted as she run towards him. She looked around his body. His fur is not spiky anymore. His underbelly is white again. Emily checked his eyes and see it was normal. From what Emily saw was the opposite when a Tundra pack member went instinct. Emily sniffed in the air and smelled that war is coming soon. She then took Humphrey on her back and began running towards the pack leader's den.

* * *

"Are we ready" Winston asked.

"Yes we are sir" Hutch replied to him.

"Good. Kate lead the way." Kate nodded her head and began walking up north with the western and the eastern pack right behind her.

"I'm coming for you Humphrey" she whispered.

 **So yeah this is gonna be one short ass story. Idk, but we'll see. Anyway, this is actually a hint for the next sequel's situation. Comment down below what did you guys think it is. Now, I would love to give out another hint, but that's gonna be too much. Hopefully the next chapter is gonna be longer or so. It depends on how much time I have left because I've been dealing with fish and study them for a while. Not only that, I had to take scuba diving lessons. Pretty busy weekend, but the school year is longer than I thought lol. What did you guys think? What will happen next? I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock dem ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	12. Memories of their First Met

Emily kept running through the forest with Humphrey on her back. She felt the pain on her back and her side, but ignore it since Humphrey was way too important for her.

She had never felt so scared in her life, and she kind of hurt herself when that event happened. Emily soon to stopped running and stopped for a second. The thought of Humphrey collapsing after going into somewhat kind of a different instinct stuck in her mind. Legend is the only word that she heard every time and she knew there are plenty of legends out there.

From what caught her attention is how scared the males are when Humphrey looked at them. The eyes, the color of his fur, and the size.

"E-Emily" someone called out her name softly. Emily snapped out of her thoughts and looked around only to see Humphrey stirring on her back. "What happened" he asked her.

"Oh nothing" she replied to him. Humphrey slowly rolled off her back and she was disappointed by his action. When Humphrey rolled off her back, he stumbled for a few seconds before falling down on the ground.

"Humphrey!" Humphrey shook his head before standing up on his paws. Emily let him leaned on her and began walking towards her destination. Once she reached her location, she set Humphrey on the ground inside of the den and looked around. His parents are not in the den or around it. Emily decided to stay with Humphrey by sitting right be side him, waiting for the pack leaders.

* * *

On the other side, Kate was staring at the direction where she was heading to. She can't wait to get into the war. Where she can fight Emily face to face. She can't wait to say something mean to her that involves with Humphrey. Kate smiled at the thought of Humphrey being saved by her and get kissed by him. But what she didn't know is that there is something going on with Humphrey.

Kate turned around and began to head the other way through the pack. As she walks, her mind process towards the first time that she met Humphrey.

(Past)

"Come on Lilly" Kate shouted running away from her.

"Kate...Im...not as...fast as you" Lilly panted running after her. They've been playing tag for several minutes, and Kate always been the one getting away from it. As soon as Kate was just about to hide in a hollow log, a howl echoed through the forest.

"That's mom" said Kate. Lilly slid into a stop and panted, trying to catch her breath before they started walking home. When they reached at the feeding ground, there are a lot of wolves gathering around like something is happening. Kate and Lilly slipped through the crowds, trying to see what is going on. They heard their mother shouting for medical materials.

"Mom what's going on" Kate asked as she passed a wolf. When she did, she saw her mother cleaning up the blood on a gray puppy. He had a cut on his head and was laying on his side. Right next to her mother was a cage smashed opened dripping with water.

Kate walked closer. She had never seen any injury like this. She's also curious about the metal box like it's some kind of home.

"Mom" Kate called out. Eve looked at her before realizing what she is asking about.

"Kate don't look at the puppy" she commanded and covered her eyes with her tail, but Kate moved out of the way.

"Mom it's okay. Who is that" she asked.

"I don't know honey." Kate walked closer to the pup. He has gray fur with white underbelly. She sat down right next to him as a female wolf brought the materials that Eve needed. When she put sapling on the leaf and was about to put it on the pup's head, the pup opened his sky blue eyes. Kate almost gasped.

She had never seen beautiful eyes in any other wolf before.

"Oh hey you're awake" said Eve gently putting the leaf on the wound.

"Where...Where am I" the pup asked quietly.

"What was that" Eve asked softly. The pup was about to replied until Kate decided to repeat his sentence.

"He said where is he" Kate responded to her. The pup looked at her and Kate winked. The pup started blushing before turning his head away.

"Oh well you're in Jasper. The western pack" Eve answered his question. The pup slowly stood up on his paws before looking at Kate in awe. "And may I ask you a question. What is your name?"

The pup shook his head and looked up at Eve.

"My name is Humphrey" he replied to her. Kate smiled before approaching him closer than ever.

"My name's Kate. Wanna hang out" she asked politely.

"Uhh sure."

* * *

Kate kept smiling as she walked until she bumped into someone else. She looked up and it was Henry.

"Oh sorry Henry" she apologized.

"It's okay" he replied to her. Kate walked around him and continue walking down.

Kate turned around and stared at the distance where the Tundra Pack lived while Emily stared at the direction where the Western pack lives as well.

"Today" said Emily began to smile.

"I will fight" Kate continued.

"For my love" they both said at the same time.

 **Well I broke my promise, but next chapter will be longer. TRUST ME IM BEGGING YOU OKAY! Plus this story is going to end soon lol, but IT WILL HAVE A SEQUEL TRUST ME once again...So the sequel will be out like a week after this story is finished. All I can say is that I can't wait to see your reactions when Im about to released the next chapter next week or so. :D I could hardly wait. I'm TheRavenMocker, be a raven. Mock dem ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


	13. War

(11 months ago)

Charley was pacing back and forth at the entrance of the den. Today was the day that his son will be born. Charley was excited and nervous at the same time. He might wondered that he might be a bad father in the future. Chrystal always kept telling that he will be a great one.

Henry watched the pack leader walking back and forth. He let out sighed before stepping right in front of him.

"Dude it will be fine" he said softly to him until they both heard Chrystal began to screamed in pain and then a puppy started crying. Charley smiled before running into a den. He looked at his mate and saw her lying on the ground panted heavily while the pack healer gently move a small gray puppy to his mother's side.

Charley carefully walked around and looked at Chrystal's tired face. Chrystal smiled before slowly lifted her head and looked at their son.

"He's beautiful" said Charley admiring him.

"He actually is" Chrystal replied to him before nuzzling the puppy. The puppy smiled before cuddling more into Chrystal's coat.

"What should we name him" Charley asked.

"Humphrey. Humphrey sound's fitting for this boy" Chrystal answered happily.

Henry walked around and sat right next to Charley. He looked at Humphrey for a second.

"He looks like you" he said to Charley.

"Yeah he does" he said smiling. Humphrey stirred around until he started crying. When he did, all four wolves began to feel the power. Henry looked down and saw Humphrey's fur slowly turning to black. He opened his eyes. His eyes are plain white before he closes them and calmed down when Chrystal curled her body around him.

"Charley." Charley looked at Henry and saw him sternly looking at Humphrey. "Can we talk about this outside?" Charley nodded his head and they both walked out.

"Charley. You're son possessed a really powerful energy inside of him. I say we should get rid of him." Charley widened his eyes.

"Dude what are you talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. When his fur turned black and showed his white eyes, that's what happened to Brandon when he's with his dad."

"Hey don't bring that event back again. Chrystal is still traumatized by her brother and her father getting kicked out by my father and started a civil war" he explained to him harshly.

"Then you need to get rid of him if you don't want that to happened."

"How can I do that? My father did the same thing to Brandon and then later on he followed his dad's order."

"That's because his dad wanted revenge on your father."

"Then there is no reason to get rid of him if he follows my order."

"But then he will loose control and what will happened to this pack. Maybe I should be the pack leader instead of you." Charley growled before tackling him to the ground.

"Go away. You can't live in this pack if you continue to threatened my family." Henry growled before pushing him off of him and walked into the wilderness.

* * *

It was midnight and Charley stared into the valley as the western pack approaches to them. Emily was getting ready to charge in under Charley's command. Kate growled when she get to see her. She began licking her lips at the delicious sight that she will be able to sink her teeth in.

"Winston" Charley greeted.

"Charley" he greeted him back.

"I hope you get my message" said Charley started walking to him.

"Yes I did" Winston replied as he walked forward as well. When they both got near to each other, they both started to walk in circles.

"I've been waiting for this for years."

"I don't. You didn't tell me the reason why you started this war."

"I will tell you when you're dead" Charley growled.

"Then so be it." The pack leaders charged at each other. They then cling their claws together and soon both of the packs started charging at each other.

Emily smiled evilly as she runs faster towards Kate. Kate got into a position, and Emily launched herself towards her. It happened so fast that Kate barely ducked under with her swiping her claws on her fur. She rolled on the ground and Kate took this opportunity to attack her. Once Emily got up on her paws, Kate tackled her to the ground and began barking at her.

Emily growled and pushed her off with her hind legs. Kate got up quickly and they both started charging at each other. They stood on their hind legs, clawing each other. Kate smacked Emily in the face and Emily gave her a hard push knocking both of them to the ground.

Kate and Emily got up and stared at each other.

"Once I'll beat you down, Humphrey will be mine" said Emily.

"Over my dead body. Beside, we've already kiss" Kate replied to her. Emily widened her eyes before growling at her loudly. "I'll tell you. He's a great kisser." Emily had enough. She came charging at her, knocking off her paws and tried to bite her neck. Kate hold her chest by her paws, and kicked her right on the stomach. Emily whimpered and Kate gave her a head butt.

Emily shook her head and went into instinct. Kate growled at her and they both start charging at each other once again.

* * *

Humphrey stirred around. He opened his eyes to see his mother staring off into the distance.

"Mom" Humphrey called out as he rubbed her eyes. Chrystal looked at him and run up to him.

"Humphrey, are you okay" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied to him as he rubbed his head. Then, he heard lots of commotion in the distance. "What is going on."

"Nothing Nothing Humphrey" Chrystal lied. Humphrey sat there and began to let his thoughts process. Then, he widened his eyes and knew what is going on. War. And with that, he immediately run past his mother and into the wilderness.

"HUMPHREY" Chrystal screamed right behind him, but he ignored her and continue running towards the war. He can smell the blood from here and once he arrived, wolves charged at each other in both fields. Humphrey quickly ran in and saw his dad fighting Winston. Winston was badly beaten up and Charley got several scratches on him.

"Dad" he said holding on to him.

"Humphrey get off" he said trying to move around.

"No you need to stop this now" Humphrey commanded. Charley growled.

"I said get off." Charley gave him a soft shove and charged after Winston. Humphrey ran after him.

"Stop. Stop Stop" he continue repeating his words again as he watch them fight. Humphrey couldn't do anything about it. He had never experience in a fight before in his life. He wanted to push his father out of the way, but he will get hurt if he do so. Watching them fight is hard for him to watch. He didn't like both packs fight against each other that he knew in his life.

Over their shoulders, Humphrey widened his eyes to see something that he never wanted to see again. Kate was fighting Emily one on one. There were scratches, bite marks and bruises on their bodies. Humphrey quickly ran forward and grab a hold onto Kate.

"Humphrey what are you doing" she asked.

"Don't fight her please" he pleaded. Kate growled and shove him off of her.

"I had to or else you will get hurt and I want you in my life." Humphrey looked at Emily and was about to do the same thing, but she knew what he is about to do.

"Humphrey stay out of this. This is my fight and I don't want you to get hurt." Humphrey had no idea what to do. He watched them in fear as they both launched at each other.

Humphrey screamed. "Noooooo." He launched himself and tried to take both hits."STOP" he yelled, but he flew in too early.. Kate and Emily clash each other with their jaws locking on their shoulders, cutting an artery. They both felt the pain and decided to stop as they laid down. Humphrey shook his head and stood up to see one tundra wolf sneaking up to Kate and a western wolf sneaking up to Emily right behind her.

He began pouring tears at the thought of them getting killed right in front of him. Humphrey laid down and grabbed his head with both of his paws and began to scream. And the war stopped. It push Kate and Emily back from the immense gust of wind from Humphrey's scream.

Henry widened his eyes and knew what is about to happen. Humphrey was struggling to speak Kate's and Emily's name, but he can't. He screamed again and steam began to appear beneath him. The wind kept getting stronger as he continue to scream. His pupils started to shrink and enlarged back and forth before breaking the iris and the Sclera started to devour the pupils. His tears turned black, painting his underbelly and his fur slowly started to turn black.

His eyes started to glow red from rage and sorrow as a powerful wind starts surrounding him. The ground started to broke into pieces near him and started shaking like a vibrating phone.

Humphrey rise up from the ground; wicked needles like teeth clenched to each other, sharp pointy ears, eyes madly glowing red and a spiky fur.

"Here we go again" said Henry before looking at Charley. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU CHARLEY?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Charley watched his son in fear of losing him. Humphrey cried and then the wind blew the trees down. He furiously looked at Charley before going all out. Every Tundra wolves started to scream. Everything that they feared for this legend is because it's like a sea storm, no light, pure darkness and a rage from a gentle wolf.

Humphrey let out a mighty hollow demonic howl as the steam started to turn black and expand three times bigger. The storm of black steam charged towards at Henry and Charley. They move out of the way as a black silhouette moved out of the smoke in a blinding speed. The story of the legendary wolf of the Tundra pack has returned.

 **OH LORDY OH LORDY. I bet you guys masturbate in this chapter lol. The next chapter will be the last one, but the story doesn't end. Ima end it like Avengers Infinity war and there will be a second part of this story. I don't want it to combine it with each other because it doesn't fit with the title so there's that. Nothing new other than witnessing a funny drunk guy throwing a can at a teenager's face, knocking him down and the drunk guy ran around and get smacked by a tree branch. I'm TheRavenMocker. Be a raven, mock dem ravens. We'll see you guys on a intense flight.**


	14. Legend's Return

Kate widened her eyes. She didn't make any move or noise, but simply stood there like a statue. The moment that she had never seen before was Humphrey rising from the ground and gave out a mighty howl that sends fear to any wolf.

"What...is that" Kate asked looking at him. Emily slowly collapsed to the ground.

"It...It can't be. The legend can't be real. That is just a puppy's fairy tale that I've listened from other wolves" Emily explained. They watched as the black smoke expand three times bigger, and charged towards Charley and Henry.

They both move out of the way, and then a black silhouette run out of the smoke in a flash.

Charley and Henry ran off into an open field.

"Looks like we're the only wolves know how to handle this" said Henry looking back.

"Yeah, just like old times" Charley admitted. They both decided went all out and went to instinct. They charged at Humphrey and slam into him who successfully took the hit without showing any pain.

Charley and Henry widened their eyes. The Black smokey silhouette grabbed Charley by his scuff and threw him across the field.

He then slammed his paw on Henry's face until he rolled out of the way. The black smoke began to disappeared, revealing a six foot tall wolf and a three foot long from shoulder to shoulder. Charley growled and began running towards him. He jumped fifteen away from him and pounce on him at full force. It made him stumble a little, before he got his balance and smack Charley.

He turned to Henry and began charging at him in full speed. Henry moved out of the way and hit him on the ribs, but it had no effect on him. Charley jumped on his back. He tried to get a cut on his throat, but his fur is took thick.

"This guy is stronger than Brandon" said Henry.

"No, Humphrey is a lot more tougher than Brandon" Charley added.

Humphrey shook them off, sending both of them flying towards the forest. They fly through trees until they were slammed against a thick tree before falling to the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON" Kate asked loudly starting to freak out. "THIS HAD NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE IN THE PAST!"

Charley slowly got up on his paws. He grunted in pain and tried to walk forward but he collapsed to the ground. He slowly looked at Humphrey who is walking towards them.

The wolf that he cared so much is now on the opposite personality that he is unable to control. He slowly stand up on his paws. Henry did the same thing as well. They both locked their eyes on Humphrey.

"This is our last shot" said Charley looking at him. "If we can't defeat him, then we need time to think to do so."

"I agree with you" Henry replied. Humphrey was getting close to them. The splitting image of Brandon struck in their minds. They were not so sure if Humphrey was stronger than Brandon or equal. They preformed a stance to get ready to charged at him.

They took a deep breath before releasing it.

Within seconds, they began to run towards them in a flash. As soon as they did that, Humphrey charged at them at the same time, but at a faster rate. Charley and Henry tried their best to run faster. They jumped up and clash against each other in midair. Humphrey growled. He began locking his teeth tightly before taking in a deep breath and let out a mighty roar, sending them back a few meters away from him.

Humphrey was about to attack them until he stopped. Charley painfully look at him in the eyes. He can barely keep his conscious alive and his eyes started to get tired from it.

He began to laugh evilly.

"I will see you next time" he said in a demonic voice before instinctively ran off to a specific direction.

"Humphrey" Kate yelled after him until Winston hold her back. Emily was about to run after him until her parents hold her back as well. They watch their lover ran off once again. Kate and Emily didn't want to feel that feeling again and now here it is. The feeling that Humphrey left them behind.

 **To be continued...**

 **Short chapter to be honest. I could've add this on the last one, just couldn't think of I would not to. So, I have spring break and this story is officially finished, but not the second part. Anyway here's a trailer for the sequel.**

"What happened to Humphrey" Kate asked looking at Charley like she's dead.

"He is a wolf that my pack feared of. The legendary instinct wolf."

Kate and Emily looked at Humphrey who stared at them blankly.

"I don't know what happen, but his presence is powerful" said Kate.

"Remember our training" Emily asked and Kate nodded her head. Then, they notice and old wolf standing right next to him.

"DO IT HUMPHREY!" Humphrey roared before flying towards them. He then slam his paws on Emily who took the hit, but show no weakness.

"Humphrey never experienced in combat before" said Emily. "Damn it, he's learning as he fights."

 **Emily vs Humphrey**

"He's amazing" Kate complimented.

 **Kate vs Humphrey**

Kate went to instinct and began charging at Humphrey.

"This is a fight that you guys will never experienced before" said Henry.

"It's time to fight for our love" said Kate and Emily.

Kate and Emily dodged every attack that Humphrey makes. Kate went for his head to knock him out but he dodged it.

"EMILY!" Kate yelled as Humphrey launched her towards the sky. Kate squealed in pain as Humphrey dragged her down the valley at full speed.

"Humphrey is not a bad wolf" said Kate. "He didn't like what we were doing because he wants peace only."

Kate and Humphrey continued sending their attacks until Kate landed her paw on his chest and gave him a hard shove. Humphrey growled loudly as he locked his eyes on Kate and Emily. The wind starts mowing the trees down towards the ground.

 **What do you see behind that power?**

Humphrey rise up from the ground with a demonic form that Kate and Emily had never seen before.

"He's...getting stronger" said Emily in fear.

 **FIGHT FOR OUR LOVE**

 **If you guys get what this trailer came from, don't worry it's not gonna follow the same plot. Ima add something different so. I hope you guys enjoy the feeling of a cliffhanger. Hope this bring you the cliffhanger vibes from Avenger Infinity War LOL. MWUHAHAHA. Also, there will be a second trailer for this sequel. I'm TheRavenMocker, be a raven. Mock dem Ravens. We'll see you guys on the next flight.**


End file.
